1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying cases for video cameras, and more particularly, to such a carrying case which readily provides access to the interior thereof from the top and front while restraining a camera therein and provides protection for the camera from the elements as well as against shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying cases for video cameras are known and generally are designed as utility bags which provide limited access to the interior of the bag. Some of these utility bags include an opening in a top or side panel which includes a fastener, such as a zipper or a hook and loop type fastener to open and close the opening. Other types of utility bags include a top or side panel which is secured to the utility bag along one or more sides, which is displaceable to provide access to the interior and can include a similar type of fastener. In either event, access to the interior of such cases or bags can be inhibited by interference from the top or side panel as well as the type of fastener used.
In the known carrying cases, even if the top or side panel can be opened or displaced to provide uninhibited access to the interior of the case, no provisions are made to ensure that the camera does not fall out of the case when such panel is opened. Furthermore, opening or displacement of the top or side panel exposes the interior of the case including the camera therein to the elements.
It therefore is desirable to provide a video camera carrying case which readily provides access to a video camera or similar article positioned within the case, restrains the camera therein, and protects the camera and the interior of the case from the elements as well as from any shock which may be transmitted to the case.